Classification of the Art
In accordance with the classification of art as established in the U.S. Patent Office the present invention pertains to the general Class of "Drugs, Bio-Affecting and Body Treating Compounds" (Class 424) and more particularly to the subclass of "plural fermentates of different origin" (subclass 114).
Still in this same drug class may be classed the added anti-inflammatory agent which is preferably included in the lubricant compound. This agent is preferably a steroid organic compound. As other anti-inflammatory agents may be used as well as synthetic anti-inflammatory agents a portion of the prior art should be found in the subclass generally identified as "organic active ingredient" (subclass 167).